The Legend of Spyro: Shattered World
by Maria Seinheart
Summary: Set 10 years after Spyro and Cynder saved the world, Dragon Realms was at peace but something so fragile could easily be broken. All that is needed...is a spark of darkness. The fledgling Alliance comes under threat not only from resurgent enemies but from inner darkness as well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Spyro: Shattered World**

* * *

His army was wiped out, Hunter was wounded, and his enemy stood tall and unscathed.

Spyro was lying on his side on the ground, his armor battered and his scales torn. He felt his wounded belly with his paw. He brought it up in front of his face and saw crimson dripping from it. Distant sounds of muskets firing dominated the otherwise silent battlefield where the booms of cannons and cries of war were silenced. Smoke from the ignited gunpowder continued to linger in the air, mixed with the smell of blood.

Next to Spyro was the body of a fallen cheetah soldier whose head was lopped off and was lying face first in a pool of blood next to a broken halberd. A banner of the Alliance Army - the symbol of hope and recovery - burned next a pile of crates that stored gunpowder. Burning embers flitted about in the air, dancing to the soft easterly wind that blew away the smell of blood and gunpowder. Spyro struggled to get up but when he got back on his feet, he swayed a bit and fell on his side again. His vision was getting blurry and his head was dizzy.

"Is this the end?" he asked himself softly. "I've failed my duty…to recover this world from darkness."

Through his blurry vision, he saw Hunter drag himself across the ground with his sword. He tore off his helmet and threw it aside. The helmet rolled down a small slope and came to rest on a pile of dead moles and cheetahs. Another figure came into his field of vision, this time a large dark slender silhouette the shape of a dragon. It walked past Hunter, not bothering to finish off the wounded cheetah warrior. He was too weak to fight back and the dragon knew it. It walked towards Spyro instead and it approached him menacingly.

"What is there to fight for now? The Alliance is broken…and you've betrayed us," Spyro said as the dragon picked him up by the armor's collar with one claw and brought him to face level.

Spyro found himself staring at a pair of glowing white eyes. It had a familiar look to it yet that familiarity was surrounded by an aura of feral and darkness. He struggled to keep his eyes open. Blood continued to flow from his open wound and it dripped on the headless cheetah's body. The dragon growled at him but Spyro was not afraid. He held his head up and gave the dragon a mournful look.

"Please, I don't want to…fight you…it's…too painful…to remember," Spyro said, his speech getting slurred as he began to lose consciousness.

"My master has plans for you, Spyro. Soon…we will be united again and this realm is ours to rule. You said you cared…now is the chance to prove that. Join me," the dragon said.

Spyro gave a weak laugh and coughed out a bit of blood. "You must have me…mistaken…Cynder…I love you…but…being evil can only get our…relationship this far."

Cynder's eyes furrowed but she grinned, showing two rows of razor teeth. "I can take it further and you don't have to worry about doing all the work. Sleep tight…my love…I will see you when you're awake."

She engulfed Spyro in a dark shroud and Spyro's eyelids finally closed. Before he lost consciousness, he heard renewed gunshots and that slowly faded into nothingness as he slipped into a coma.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_12 months earlier_

New Warfang was the site of a great celebration. It was the 10th year since Spyro and Cynder saved the world from destruction and creatures from all across the realms came to celebrate the heroism of the two young dragons and to commemorate those who fell during the war against Malefor. It was also the time to celebrate the complete reconstruction of Warfang. When the world broke apart, it tore the city up as well. It took the moles, cheetahs, and dragons a long time to rebuild the city but now, with the last stone laid on the Citadel's domed roof, there was much to celebrate for.

The streets were packed with the survivors of the cataclysm. Dragons, cheetahs, moles, atlawas, manweersmalls, and host of other sentient races came to the city to celebrate. It was officially declared by the Alliance Council as _Barud Viir_, Victory Day. The city's plaza was a place of celebrations with streamers and confetti flying around everywhere. Twenty-One moles and cheetahs musketeers stood in front of the citadel, firing off their muskets amidst the loud cheering and whistling as dragon soldiers clad in full armor marched into the plaza. They were followed by cheetah warriors and mole soldiers, each wearing the armor of their respective races. The band played a song of victory with drums rolling and trumpets sounding alongside the oboes and horns. The soldiers marched to the beat of the band and displayed spectacular coordination. Behind the marching band were the flag carriers and in their hands, they carried the flags and banners bearing the symbol of a circle with five spokes, the symbol of a united realm.

Perhaps the icing on the cake was the appearance of the two saviors of the world: Spyro and Cynder. They too were clad in colorful ceremonial armor, seated on a beautifully decorated cart drawn by two dragon guards. They waved to the crowd, their smiles were wide as well. Ten long years of labor to rebuild what was lost all accumulated in this glorious moment. The crowd went wild as the two young dragons took to the skies to display their aerial prowess, impressing the crowds with sharp twists, turns, and near misses. Fireworks exploded above them and illuminated the night sky in a spectacular display of colors. On the ground, the moles fired fireworks rocket from their iron rocket launchers. Big ones, small ones, long ones, and short ones. All were fired in sequence that created a symphony of colors and sounds.

With the military parade over, it was immediately followed by a speech from Terrador, who was newly appointed Grand Councilor of the Alliance Council. The crowd went silent as the last soldier fell in line. From his podium on the citadel's tower, he spoke to the crowd in a loud voice. Spyro and Cynder took their place in the middle of the crowd and they sat next to an orange bandicoot that was busy eating a fruit. The bandicoot offered Spyro a fruit which the purple dragon politely declined. Behind Spyro and Cynder, several young cheetahs wanted to get close to them so they could see the two saviors. They were elated when Cynder turned around and gave them the sweetest smile.

"My fellow inhabitants of this realm," Terrador said in a booming baritone voice. "We've labored for the past 9 years to rebuild our lives. Many have lost their lives before and during the cataclysm and we were uncertain whether we would make it past the Day of Judgment. Alas, the gods smiled upon us. We lived, we were saved, we were given the task of bringing forth a new Age. We owe our eternal gratitude to the two young dragons, Spyro and Cynder, who went beyond basic heroism to defeat the Dark Master and his armies. They labored with us to bring back our lives and for more than 9 years, we struggled but it has all come down to this day when we let out our triumph and joy in this wonderful day! We not only celebrate this day as the day we triumphed over evil, we also commemorate those who were killed during the war and cataclysm. They shall forever be remembered in our hearts and let our survival be a comfort to their souls, letting them know we're continuing their legacy and goals for a better life. Therefore, fellow inhabitants of Dragon Realms, I bid you all a great night. Go, be at peace with each other and enjoy yourselves. May the Ancestors watch over us all."

Terrador turned away from the podium as the crowd cheered loudly and the band resumed playing the victory music. Cyril and Volteer were there to greet him along a newly appointed fire guardian, Ignisia.

"Quite a speech you've given there, Terrador. Was that all ad lib?" Cyril asked when Terrador approached them.

"I've lost the script so I had to make up a speech," Terrador said. "This ceremonial armor's getting very itchy," he complained while trying to scratch his back.

"You've done a good job at that," Volteer remarked. "I've never seen a leader come up with such an impromptu elaborate speech. Why, not even Ignitus can pull that off."

"I'm sure he could," Terrador muttered while he removed his ceremonial headpiece. "Ignisia," he said and turned his attention to the new guardian. "I know we didn't go through a formal initiation ceremony for you as the newly appointed fire guardian due to time constraints so would you like to have one tomorrow?

Ignisia waved her paw dismissively and said, "It's no big deal, Terrador, I'm not one for ceremonies and formalities. To be honest with you, I hate them."

Terrador smiled. "I guess that saves us more time. We need to have a council session in a couple of days and we need all the time we can get. There's much to be done around here and we need to start enforcing the northern borders as well." His expression turned grim and he said, "I don't know how it's possible but the Apes have established a kingdom in the northern reaches and Dante's Freezer. They've not made any moves yet but I want to keep an eye on them just in case."

"I thought the lot of them got cursed by Malefor," Cyril said softly. "How did some of them survive that curse?"

"I have two hypothetical theories to that answer Cyril," Volteer interjected. "My first theory, is that, due to the curse the Dark master bestowed upon them, it might of been possible that the curse may been uplifted following his defeat, returning them to their standard selves. My second hypothesis is that other Ape clans from the East have travelled across to our regional area. Quite possibly, they sailed over to form their own independent kingdom. Worst case scenario, the cursed Apes were restored to their normal selves and joined up with their eastern kin."

Cyril rubbed his icy chin and thought about it. Ignisia, on the other hand, stepped forward and said, "We must strike now. The longer we wait, the more time they have to muster their forces. We have the numbers."

"Yes, Ignisia, we have the numbers but we don't have the intelligence. To strike now without knowing what they're up to is a death sentence for our army. If they've prepared an ambush for us, the army we've worked so hard to build up would be routed. I'd still like to think of them as tactless rabbles with no sense of coordination but that would be a dangerous assumption to make," Cyril said.

"No doubt about that," Terrador chipped in. "We'll wait and see how things go but for now, let's relish the day and celebrate."

* * *

The plaza was not the only place in New Warfang that had a large crowd. The market district was also a hive of activities and many creatures were buying foods and souvenirs in the night market. There were stalls that sold meat and fruits, some sold trinkets and hats. The night market was alive with the sounds of merchants shouting the prices of their wares and customers haggling with them for cheaper prices. It was the first time in so many years that Warfang's economy boomed. The new Age seemed to usher not only peace but the prospect of a better economy. The Alliance was already coming up with an agreement to create a standard monetary unit that everyone in the Realms would use. For now though, gems, gold coins, and crystals were accepted.

Having escaped the crowded plaza, Spyro brought Cynder to the market to enjoy some food. They had removed their armor and stored them in a nearby armory. Walking around in full armor was not only cumbersome, it attracted too much attention and they already had enough of that. Walking down the cobblestone streets, Spyro and Cynder looked around for something fancy to eat. They had eaten a lot of mutton and beef so they passed up on stalls that sold them. However, one stall caught their fancy with a fine selection of sea foods that ranged from mackerels and dragonfish to cuttlefish and deepwater lancer meat.

"Welcome to Jacque's Fresh Sea Foods, Spyro and Cynder," the stall's owner, a mole, greeted them merrily with a heavy accent. "Jacque's my name and you have my thanks for saving the world."

"It's no problem," Spyro said with a smile.

"Ah, no problem for the young dragons. So full of life and energy, yes? Must have some good food to refill all that energy," Jacque said and he turned around and threw a mackerel onto a grill. "So, what can Jacque serve you?" he asked as he used a pair of chopsticks to grab and flip the fish.

The two dragons were looking at the menu hanging from the stall's zinc ceiling. They contemplated on what to eat. Cynder, curious about what the deepwater lancer was, asked Jacque about it.

"So…what is a deepwater lancer? Is it some kind of swordfish?" Cynder asked.

"A swordfish? My young friend, a deepwater lancer is far harder to catch than a swordfish," Jacque answered enthusiastically. From a container full of ice, he took out a silver-blue fish with razor fins and red eyes and showed it to her. "This is a deepwater lancer. See how it's shaped like a lance? Narrow head, broad rear. Best catch from the ocean and extremely fast. Tastes like salmon and best eaten raw. Good when smoked too!"

"I suppose it's called deepwater lancer because it's from the deepest part of the ocean?" Cynder asked while looking at the fish.

"Oui, that's correct, Madame Cynder," Jacque said and returned to his grill. "If you like, I cook one up for the both of you, absolutely free!"

Spyro quickly said, "That's not necessary, Jacque. We can't let you give it for free. You need to make a living."

It was as if Spyro's concern had offended Jacque. The mole pointed his chopsticks at Spyro and said, "You underestimate me, monsieur. I am Jacque and I'm known throughout the realms for being the best fisher. I get paid a lot to catch rare fishes and waiving a few hundred gold coins is hardly a concern. I insist that you take it for free."

Since he insisted, Spyro and Cynder took Jacque's offer and they were given a whole bag of smoked lancer meat. They were amazed at his cooking style for he was unlike any chef they've seen. Even without looking at the grill, Jacque could accurately throw a fish onto it. His dexterity with the cooking utensils and the chopsticks was amazing as well. Oddly, while Jacque claimed he was known throughout the realms for his fishing skills, the two dragons never heard of him. Maybe his exploits were well-known before the Temple Invasion, before the two were even born.

"Thanks, Mr. Jacque. We really appreciate the free food," Cynder remarked while Spyro helped himself to a slice of smoked lancer.

"No thanks required, missieur," Jacque said with a bow. "I'm only happy to serve the realms' greatest heroes."

The lancer meat was surprisingly tasty. Even though it did taste like salmon, it had a bit of crab meat taste to it as well. The texture was just right and the fishy taste was very light. It was obviously a fresh catch and a damn good catch too. The fish had little fat in it so it didn't make them full as fast as eating salmon would. With a bag of food in hand, the two dragons could enjoy the sights and sounds of the festival and they did so from the top of the citadel's tower to avoid getting mobbed by those who were overenthusiastic to meet them and ask them for autographs or for them to draw on their clothes.

In the darkest of nights, there was no trace of malice in the air. The evil that weighed so heavily on the denizens of Dragon Realms was banished since the dawn of a new Age. Even when the twin moons eclipsed, the Night of Eternal Darkness felt very much different from the past. It was like any other ordinary night, albeit slightly brighter due to the eclipsing moon giving off a soft glow. The stars twinkled brightly, as if celebrating Victory Day with them. Fireworks went off high in the sky, producing vibrant shades of colors.

"It's the first time I get to spend time with you like that, Spyro," Cynder said while leaning against him. "We've worked so hard…and now it paid off."

"We made it back alive, we helped rebuild Warfang, and we conquered hardship. It paid off more than we can ever imagine," Spyro said as he turned his gaze towards the eclipsing moons. "If only Ignitus was here to see it."

Cynder nuzzled him and said, "We all know he'll be proud of you. Ignitus may have sacrificed himself but you made it so that his sacrifice was worth it. He couldn't ask for a better gift."

Spyro remained silent and continued gazing at the moons, deep in thought about the fateful day when he and Ignitus were forever separated. He already had avenged his mentor, the evil that killed him was defeated, yet his heart pounded with anger and sorrow. Even to this day, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to the fire guardian. Spyro felt that someone should pay but who? The Apes? They weren't present when Ignitus died. The Destroyer? Sure it was the Destroyer's fire that killed him but there was no way to kill a golem that magnitude no matter how powerful he was. Malefor? He was responsible for all the evils but he has been banished for good.

There was no _true_ evil left in the Realms. The Apes at the northern reaches were probably nothing more than marauder bands and without Malefor teaching them how to harness the power of the gems, they were as harmless as cockroaches. Still, Spyro had some suspicion about them because they were gathering in force. He had personally flown to the northern reaches a few times to spy on them. Spyro saw the Apes building siege machines and coming up with new weapons of war. He even witnessed them building steam-powered tanks of ironwood and steel, armed with a cannon that fired an explosive-filled cannonball. Though clumsy looking, they were still dangerous.

Yes, perhaps they were worth punishing. After all, they had once served the Dark Master and no sin in the world could amount to serving him. Thinking about it seemed to have opened something dark within Spyro as Cynder noted a black aura emitting from his body. It was not until she called his name several times did he snap out of his anger and the dark aura dissipated.

"Spyro, forgive yourself, please," Cynder said softly. "It wasn't your fault. Don't let it consume you."

"I know…I can't help it," Spyro muttered. "Whenever I think about it, I just feel so angry that my insides want to explode."

"I know how you feel but you can't feel guilty forever. You know Ignitus's sacrifice was not in vain. Let that be comfort to us all… and for you as well."

Spyro turned his attention to Cynder and saw her looking at him with her emerald green eyes. It seemed to sparkle a bit under the moonlight and her smile was indeed quite comforting. He brought her closer to him with his wing and wrapped it around her. Cynder offered him a bite of a lancer and he obliged by gobbling up the whole piece. While the two dragons enjoyed their meal and gazing at the heavens, on the streets, Hunter was busy discussing some matters with Cyril over a meal in a restaurant.

"The scouts are still keeping an eye on the northern border. So far, activity is minimal and the Apes have not intruded past the Mitrial Islands," Hunter said and popped a piece of meat into his mouth.

"That's awfully close to the shores," Cyril asked with a worry-laced tone. "Are they building anything on that island? Watchtowers? Outposts?"

"Nothing so far. The dragon scouts have scoured the island a few times today and they've found no traces of building foundations," Hunter said. "Some trees were missing but I think they've cut them down for wood."

"Doesn't sit well with me," Cyril muttered. "I like the Apes as much as I like those vile lava worms. Whatever they're up to in their little fief in Dante's Freezer, they can freeze and die there for all I care but I don't want any of them setting foot on Mitrial Island."

"What do you want me to do, Cyril? I've talked to Terrador about putting troops on the island but he's not going to commit to that idea. He said it'll risk open warfare and he's being cautious about it."

Cyril scratched his chin and said, "I suppose he does have a point there. If we attack them, I'm very sure they'll try to retaliate. A tit-for-tat and everyone loses. Alright, here's what we'll do. Have some dragon scouts circle the island and if they show up again, have them warn the Apes not to set foot on the island."

"So we're just going to send them off with a warning that they probably won't heed?"

"It's the best I can think of right now. I need to talk to Terrador about this. As much as I despise them, I'm not willing to risk open warfare. For now, just do as I say until the Council can decide on a better option."

"As you wish, Cyril, I'll see to it."

While they enjoyed their meal, Hunter turned his gaze out of the window and saw two particularly unique fireworks go off in the night sky. They exploded into the shape of a dragon and a slender dragoness. They were obviously paying homage to Spyro and Cynder and Hunter couldn't help but smile at that. With those two around, everything should be fine. But deep down in his heart, the cheetah knew that peace won't last very long. The Apes rebuilding and rearming themselves was a bad omen and even if they hadn't invaded the mainland yet, they might do so in the near future. It was Hunter's task to assign troops to watch the northern borders.

Ever since the dawn of the Fourth Age, Hunter hoped to put down his weapon and finally get some peace that was long denied to him. However, with Chief Prowlus becoming one of the Alliance Council ministers, there was no one more experienced in combat than Hunter. Naturally, he was appointed to become a general despite his refusal. With the lack of any real danger though, Hunter could rest whenever he wanted. Now that period of peace seemed to be coming to an end. If the Alliance went to war with the Apes, then all the peace they've fought so hard to attain was for nothing.

Perhaps that without the guidance of Malefor, the Apes would be nothing more than a tribe of barbarians who wouldn't know much. After all, it was only through Malefor's power and knowledge of the gems that they became a threat. Maybe they weren't in mortal danger after all. The Apes could turn out to be a minor nuisance easily swept aside.

After their meal and meeting, Cyril and Hunter parted ways. While Cyril returned to the Council Hall, Hunter went exploring. He saw Spyro and Cynder seated on the citadel's tower and decided to join them up there. He climbed the walls swiftly and quietly, his claws digging into the grooves of the tower's brick wall. Hunter liked climbing buildings the unorthodox way. It was a good way to practice his reflexes while travelling to his destination. When he reached the top of the tower, he caught the whiff of cooked lancer and he smiled. He tried to sneak up on them but Spyro heard him when he stepped on a puddle of water.

"Nice try, Hunter, but you're gonna have to do better than that," Spyro joked.

"Practice makes perfect I suppose," Hunter remarked and took his seat beside the couple. "Is that smoked lancer I smell? Odd that Jacque would sell something so highly prized as that."

"He gave it to us for free. It's good eating," Cynder said. "Want a bite?" she asked as she offered him a piece.

Hunter waved his paw and said, "Thank you but I just ate."

While Cynder ate the last piece of lancer meat, Spyro looked at Hunter and asked, "Hunter, do you believe that…" he turned his gaze to the moons. "Something's up there?"

Hunter followed Spyro's gaze towards the two celestial bodies. They were separated now and Spyro seemed to be gazing towards Rheia, the larger of the two moons.

"I don't know what made you say that but when I was younger, my mother used to tell me stories about Rheia. She said that even before the First Age began, Rheia was home to many creatures. Legend has it that it was our first home until something happened to it. I find it impossible that we lived there once. Must've been quite a journey," Hunter said.

"It's odd because I read a book once about such a legend. Rheia sounded like a paradise until darkness engulfed it," Spyro said.

The more they looked at Rheia, the more it looked like as if something was there. Hunter thought it was fascinating but alas, stories were stories and they served nothing more than entertainment for the young and curious. All he knew was that the moons caused unspeakable evils when united. There was no way paradise can come from darkness unless one is a follower of the dark powers who relish in misery and suffering.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it," Hunter muttered.

Spyro and Cynder nodded their heads slowly, wondering if the stories were true. At the same time, a dark cloud rolled in front of Rheia and hid it from them. The Night of Eternal Darkness was over but the energies it created stirred a dark force that still lingered in the world.

* * *

It was weak but it still pulsated with life. Unseen by the citizens of New Warfang, this dark force gathered in the skies and dispersed stealthily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The plaza was quiet.

The morning sun was just over the horizon but the city of New Warfang was still asleep. The empty plaza was populated with several chickens that pecked away at food crumbs left on the ground after yesterday night's celebration. So silent was the city that the chicken clucks were louder than the soft rustling of tree leaves. The streets of the plaza were littered with empty paper bags, bottles, and pieces of detonated firecrackers. Puddles pooled on the streets as the dawn rain came and washed away the filth into the city's sewers.

Some of the chickens splashed about in the puddles while others leapt onto the chairs and stone bleachers in search for food crumbs and insects to feast on. The crows and pigeons joined in the search for food as well. Besides the plaza, many of them gathered in large groups in the marketplace too where there were plenty of meat crumbs, bits of bread, and leftover grain to feast on. They were the city's cleaners and they did well in clearing up the rubbish.

The bell of the Citadel gave a deep and solemn ring which marked the beginning of morning. _Barud Jhek_, or Victory Bell as it was called, was a great bronze bell crafted by the moles. So big and heavy was the bell that it required three cranes to lift the bell to the top of the citadel tower. The bell's ring resounded throughout New Warfang, acting as the city's alarm. With each powerful ring, it shook the tower badly and it seemed like as if it would shake apart. Even the cheetah bell-ringer felt uneasy with his job but the moles have assured him that the flying buttresses that supported the massive tower were strong enough to help the tower withstand the shaking. It didn't put him at ease.

The Citadel of the Cosmos, or simply known as the Citadel, was the heart of the Alliance Government. It was a place for meeting and a place of learning. Not only did the citadel had a meeting hall for the Council, it had courts, theatres, classrooms, chapels, and even an arcane library dedicated to students pursuing knowledge of the arcane. Mysticism, Divination, Conjuration, all schools of magic were taught here. Perhaps the main reason why it was called the Citadel of the Cosmos was because of its detailed map of stars painted onto the ceiling of the Citadel which ran from the west wing to the east wing, a total of five football fields long.

Inspired by the ancient architectural design that predated the Second Age, the moles built the Citadel with great spires, beautifully crafted stained glass windows, magnificent ribbed vaults and the detailed flying buttresses that supported the massive Citadel. Dragon gargoyles decorated the roofs and balconies and they acted as aqueducts that channelled rain water into the moat that surrounded the Citadel.

At the west wing of the Citadel was Spyro and Cynder's room. It was specially designed with a spacious interior with two great arched stained glass windows. One window portrayed Spyro striking down Malefor in a fierce battle while the other window showed Cynder breathing fire at a horde of Apes. During the twilight hours, the dimming sunlight would shine through the windows and projected an array of beautiful colours onto the floor and the surrounding walls. Little arches that surrounded the arched windows created crepuscular rays which complemented the projected image. It was as if the two dragons were deified, worshipped and adored by the people of the Alliance.

Spyro and Cynder took no interest in their adorations and praises, preferring to live a simple lifestyle instead of being pampered and treated like gods. The people showered them with gold and tributes despite their protests. They conceded in the end and decided to keep a beautiful transparent leafy-green gem given to them by an Atlawa mage. They kept the gem on top of the fireplace, at the bottom of a large wall portrait of Ignitus. The words "_Barud ui ruh mhak_" or "victory to the fallen" was inscribed at the bottom frame of the portrait. It was at Spyro's insistence that artists made the portrait to honour the fallen fire guardian.

Though the room was spacious, there were not many things in it. There was a large beautifully-designed canopy bed of red and purple in which the two lovers slept together. The embroideries were made from the finest wool and the pillows were stuffed with high quality cotton. The bed itself had just the right hardness so that it didn't feel too hard or too soft. Filmy white curtains decorated the bed as well and they could be drawn if the dragons wanted some privacy. Still, they had no reason to draw the curtains because they hadn't mated. They felt it was not time for that yet.

While the two dragons were still fast asleep, a soft breeze blew into the room through an open window. The breeze caused a curtain to flap softly, tickling Spyro's nose a bit. It made Spyro sneeze and he swatted the curtain away with his paw but the soft breeze made the curtain tickle him again. He groaned and turned away from the curtain. Spyro tried to sleep again but the tickling had awoken his senses. He rubbed his eyes and blinked it a few times. Cynder was still fast asleep and to Spyro's surprise, she was snoring so loud that it sounded like a mini thunder. He stifled a laugh because he had never heard her snore like that before.

He leapt from the bed and stretched himself while yawning silently. He gave his wings a little flap before taking a deep breath and letting it out with a soft sigh. It was a cool morning and the wind was neither too cold nor too strong. Spyro felt like going back to sleep again but he knew there were other duties for him for the day. He decided not to wake Cynder up so he left the room quietly. He was careful not to slam the door shut but the hinges creaked quite loudly. It was loud enough that the creak echoed through the hallway but Cynder didn't even stir from her sleep. She was tired after yesterday's celebration.

Walking down the hallways of the Citadel was breathtaking to Spyro. The moles made sure that each hallway had windows which allowed natural light to flood in to complement the light given off by torches. He could hear the soft pitter-patter of his claws hitting against the dark cobblestone floor and the echoes gave him a sense of how big the Citadel was. In the middle of the Citadel was a cloister where a large oak tree grew in the middle of it. It was a place for scholars to study and a place to relax and enjoy some peace and quiet. There were stone chairs where people could sit to read a book or just hang out. The flower gardens attracted a number of insects which helped add colour to the place and the gardeners were sure to take care of the flora.

There were already a few creatures hanging out in the cloister. Ignisia, the new fire guardian, was there tutoring a couple of young fire dragons the art of concentration. Seated under the tree was the orange bandicoot he saw last night, snoozing away under the tree's shade. Spyro saw Ignisia sat on the grass with her eyes closed and she mouthed something which he assumed was a challenge to hit her because one of her students approached her with his claw raised and ready to strike. Just as the student was about to claw her, Ignisia parried his claw and pushed him back. The young dragon fell backwards and was caught by a friend while the other students voiced their approvals of her and clapped their paws.

"I never thought I'd live to see a day like this when we can go back to living the life before the rise of Malefor," a voice said.

Spyro turned around to see who it was and saw Terrador standing behind him. The old war veteran had told him countless stories of past wars and how life was like before the Dark Master's reign. Spyro remembered Terrador telling a tale of how Malefor attempted to assault the city once when he was a young dragon. It was a lesser known part of history as the attack was not significant, most likely Malefor testing the city's defences. That and the fact that the Elders didn't want to create a scare among the populace so they kept mum about the incident. Terrador knew better because he was playing at the city's ramparts when Malefor attacked during midnight. It was from that day on that young Terrador dared not venture from home in the middle of the night. Those were the days of innocence, long gone but never forgotten.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Spyro remarked softly.

"Beautiful yes…but how long can it last? What's going on up north is worrying me. Their recent intrusion into Mitrial Island cannot go ignored and while Cyril's plan to warn them to stay away won't work, it's better than going to war," Terrador said.

"It won't last forever," Spyro said. "What if they go beyond Mitrial Island? They'll be setting their feet on our soil."

"And that we must avoid. This is where you come in, Spyro. I've discussed with the Alliance Council the next course of action and we've decided that you and Cynder are best suited for spying on them."

"So you want us to infiltrate their city?"

"No, no, that's too dangerous. I want you two to stake out on Mitrial Island and eavesdrop on their conversation. Some scouts reported that Ape Commanders have been frequenting the island for some reason and when there's someone top in the military hierarchy, there will most likely be important information."

Spyro gave the plan a thought. What Terrador made sense and it piqued his curiosity. He had flown to Mitrial Island a few times in the past. It was a relatively large island with a great cliff covering the eastern half of the island, forming a natural barrier against attacks and providing the advantage of high ground to defenders. Other than the large cliff, there was nothing special about Mitrial Island. It had a lot of trees and a good site for a stone mine but that was it. The island didn't even have gems growing on it nor did were there any ancient artefacts or ruins. What could attract the interests of the Apes was beyond him.

Perhaps there was something there the Apes knew about but not the Alliance. If there was something there that was of value to them, Spyro wanted to make sure they had no chance of recovering them.

"Alright, we'll do it," Spyro said.

Terrador smiled and gave a small bow and said, "Thank you, Spyro. I'll have the blacksmith prepare you two for the mission. You can retrieve your equipments from him at the armoury. Remember, do not attack. This is a recon mission."

As Terrador debriefed Spyro, Ignisia had just dismissed her students and had them return to the classroom. She stayed behind so she could see the two dragons talk. Her eyes wandered from Spyro to Terrador and she settled her gaze at him for a while until Terrador seemed to notice her stare. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him though she was hesitant. Spyro turned his head to see what Terrador was looking at. Spyro smiled at her too and gave her a friendly wave.

"She seems nice," Spyro said.

"Believe it or not, Ignisia was once the princess of a kingdom located in the East. She's Ignitus's distant cousin. They're from the same bloodline but that bloodline split during the Second Age when dragons were at war with each other. One family remained in the West while the other migrated East," Terrador explained while he kept his gaze on Ignisia as she walked towards the cloister's main entrance.

"I didn't know Ignitus was from a royal family," Spyro said with wide eyes, happy to hear that his mentor was of royalty.

"Well…" Terrador scratched the back of his head. "Ignitus's ancestors were not born into a royal family. They were, however, shrewd merchants. After the war, Ignitus's ancestor stayed here while the other side went East and married into royalty. It's a long history, almost 2000 years in fact."

"Have Ignitus and Ignisia met before?" Spyro asked.

"No, they haven't. They knew about each other and wrote letters frequently but never met face-to-face," Terrador answered. "They're similar in many ways. Both are kind and capable leaders, both are fire-breathing, and they're devout worshippers. I think the only difference is that Ignisia is more fiery compared to Ignitus."

"No doubt about that," Spyro said after a soft chuckle. "I'll get a move on and inform Cynder about our mission."

"You do that. May the Ancestors keep you safe," said the Earth guardian.

When Spyro was returning to his room, he did not notice an orb of light trailing him quietly. It was only when Spyro reached for the door handle of his room that the orb of light flew in front of him and gave a loud boo. The purple dragon gave a yelp and leapt backwards, eliciting a laugh from the light orb.

"Man, you should see the look on your face," Sparx said in between laughs. "That was priceless!"

"Sparx!" Spyro said with a frown.

"Oh lighten up, Chosen One, you looked like you could use some cheering up. Take it from me for free. You won't believe how much clowns and jesters will charge you to perform for you," Sparx said with a smile while crossing his arms.

"I can't imagine," Spyro replied. "I already have one too many jesters in my family."

"Well, somebody's gonna need to keep the smiles going, eh?" Sparx said and followed Spyro into the room.

Sparx, Spyro's dragonfly half-brother, returned to what remained of the swamps a year after the reformation of the world. He was homesick but fate gave him no solace. His parents were missing and the home he once knew had been replaced by a grassy plain. The river that ran through the swamp was still there but it was shallower and clearer. The entire placed resembled nothing like his home. Having nowhere to go, Sparx decided to live in New Warfang. He met other dragonflies there and took fancy on a particular dragonfly named Anna. It didn't take him long to get married to her and became a father of three a few years later.

When Spyro and Cynder returned after a long absence, Sparx was already training as a precision mechanic. The moles had an employment program that trained dragonflies to reach into hard-to-reach places in machines and fix it from the inside. Sparx wasn't exactly the "best employee" material (due to him being claustrophobic) but he did his job anyway and he lived a good life. Now that Spyro was back, he could return to his normal routine of teasing and making fun of him. Cynder may have softened up to him but the little golden dragonfly still had his suspicion of her, much to Spyro's chagrin.

"You look like you're ready for war or something," Sparx said with his arms crossed.

"No…it's not war. It's just a small task that Terrador wanted me to do," Spyro remarked while walking up to the bed to wake Cynder.

"Like running errands? Or maybe he's asking you to scrub his back?" Sparx joked.

Spyro ignored him and went ahead to wake Cynder up. He leapt onto the bed and nudged her gently with his muzzle. She stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. When she saw Spyro looking down at her, she smiled and gave his muzzle an affectionate lick. He smiled back and licked her back as well. When she leapt of the bed, Cynder stretched herself and turned her head left so she could bite at an itch on her wing that was annoying her. Spyro went close to here.

"We've got a task from Terrador today. He wants us to take a look at Mitrial Island," Spyro said.

Cynder stopped biting her wing and looked at Spyro with creased eye ridges. "Is it that bad already?"

"No, there're no skirmishes yet. But Terrador wants us to eavesdrop on them," Spyro said in a whisper, not wanting Sparx to overhear what they were discussing.

"Eavesdrop? I don't see how that'll help, Spyro. Ape grunts don't have the smarts to plan anything without messing everything up," Cynder said softly.

"You're right," Spyro said, "they can't. But the Ape commanders can. Terrador's scouts have seen commanders visiting the island and when there're commanders, there're important stuffs. That's what Terrador wants us to find out. He wants to know why they're interested in a seemingly insignificant island."

Cynder nodded her head. "Then we better get going," she said. "C'mon, let's go eat and get ready."

"Are you two lovebirds going on an adventure without me? Where's the fun in that?" Sparx asked from behind them.

"Don't you have work to do, Sparx?" Cynder said.

"Um, hello, official leave," Sparx replied. "I'm free for the day and I'm ready for another adventure."

"Odd, I don't seem to remember you liking adventures."

"A little of Spyro rubbed off on me I guess. Besides, any adventure beats scrubbing the insides of an oil pipe. I swear those moles have oil pipes going through just about every place imaginable."

"Have a little appreciation for technological advancements, Sparx," Cynder said as she walked passed Sparx. "We're lucky to have an accessible supply of fuel to burn and keep us warm without having to go too far to chop firewood."

"Yeah, well, during my time, there're no such things as oil pipes and oil wells."

"C'mon, you're not that old. We're about the same age," Spyro said.

But Sparx went on with stories on how life was like before the technology revolution. The two dragons ignored him anyway and left for the dining hall where they grabbed a quick breakfast of mutton and ham. They didn't even stop to greet Cyril and they ran past him without even giving him a glance. Sparx followed them and the trio went to the armoury which was located east of the Citadel. The armoury was managed by Javier, an elderly mole with a white moustache. Despite his age, Javier could move about with the agility of a young mole. Years of handling heavy objects made his body strong and he could lift a sledgehammer without breaking a sweat. He was the creator of the first portable cannon, or the arquebus as it was commonly called. They were invented during the Dark War but never saw action until recently. By then, he had already improved the arquebus and created the musket.

Javier wore a dirty old apron and a pair of magnifying goggles which allowed him to make small changes to his equipments. His armoury functioned as a blacksmith as well where his son, Victor, worked the blast furnaces and created weapons and armour for the Alliance military. Like his father, Victor had a knack for inventing things. Many associated him with his creation called the Tyralin Blade. It was a blade which was folded multiple times during the swordmaking process and infused with carbon and bits of diamond. The end product was a tough and sharp blade that shone brightly when polished.

Despite all their achievements, both father and son were humble moles.

When Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx reached the armoury, Javier was seen striking his hammer on a piece of red hot metal. He didn't see them coming until Spyro got his attention by ringing the bell that hung at the entrance of the armoury. He lifted his head to see who it was but didn't stop hammering the metal piece. When he saw who it was, Javier smiled.

"Ah, Spyro and Cynder. Please, come in," Javier said happily.

"Good morning, Javier," Cynder greeted in a polite manner. "I hope we're not disturbing you."

"No, no, it's nothing too important," Javier said. He set aside his hammer and jumped of the stool he was standing on. "I've got your equipments prepped and ready for your mission. You can take your pick."

"Whoa there," Sparx said while flying in front of Spyro's face. "Mission? You're going on an adventure and you didn't invite your own brother?"

"I didn't take you for an adventurer," Spyro reasoned. "I know we've stuck together since we were born but…this might be dangerous and I don't wanna put you in danger."

Sparx scowled at Spyro. "Danger? Really? Pfft, it's my middle name. Don't you remember who punched that blabbermouth parrot?"

"We don't have time for this," Cynder growled. "We'd like to get suited up as soon as possible," she said to Javier.

The mole nodded his head and gestured them to follow him to the storage area where he kept Spyro and Cynder's equipments. The storage area was mostly empty save for two dragon mannequins and several weapon racks. Javier retrieved the armours on the mannequin and gave them to Spyro and Cynder. They were chainmail armours composing of a helmet, body armour, two pairs of bracers, and a tail guard. After putting them on, Javier gave them each a leather jerkin for additional protection.

"That should protect you enough from attacks while keeping mobile," Javier said. "These armours are not enchanted so you won't get any buffs from it."

"It's alright, we'll make do with what we've got," Spyro said.

"Now, before you two go, can I ask of a favour from you?"

"What is that we can help you with?"

"I'm running low on iron to make weapons and armour with and I've yet to receive my weekly shipment of iron ore. I get my ores from the Glittering Mines near the north coast and since you're headed there, can you help me check with the foreman in charge?"

"We'll do it Javier," Spyro replied almost immediately.

"Thank you, Spyro. I hope it's not too much of a trouble for you," Javier said with a smile.

"No trouble at all," the purple dragon said and returned the smile.

After Spyro and Cynder left the armoury, Sparx flew up to Javier as he was about to return to his work. "Hey, don't I get a little something too?"

Javier rubbed his chin and nodded his head. He beckoned Sparx to follow him. It excited him but instead of leading Sparx to the storage area, Javier led him to the furnace room and pointed at the oil collection basin.

"Since you're here, you may as well help me take a look at the basin. Oil's not coming from it and I think it's clogged. I'll give you some gold pieces for your effort."

Sparx shook his head in dismay and slapped his own face while Javier chuckled a bit. Spyro and Cynder went to the northern ramparts where Hunter was peering at the skies with a telescope in his right hand. He heard the soft pattering of claws tips hitting the cobblestone floor and turned around to see who it was.

"Leaving so soon?" Hunter asked.

"We want to get this task done as soon as possible. It's better to quickly make sure what the Apes are up to so the Council can decide on the best course of action," Spyro answered while Cynder switched her attention from him to Hunter.

"Well then, you're in luck today. I've been observing the skies and the northbound winds are blowing," Hunter remarked while pointing a claw at the sky. "If you ride the winds, you can reach the border within a few hours…that is assuming you don't stop for a break."

"I doubt we'll need that," said Cynder. "We've trained our wings for the past five years now by carrying adamantine orbs while flying. Not to mention giving us one heck of a jaw strength," she added as she rubbed her chin.

"That's good. I'd like to know what they're up to as well. I will not keep you any longer. Do what you must and may the gods watch after you two."

After greeting each other farewell, Spyro and Cynder flew into the sky until they reached the altitude where the northbound winds were blowing. From there, all they had to do was stretch their wings and glide through the winds, occasionally giving their wings hard flaps for a burst of speed.

* * *

Terrador was alone in the council chamber. He was staring at his reflection in a window, pondering the recent nightmares he was having. It seemed like an omen to him, recurring every night like a continuation of a story. Terrador saw himself standing before a great dark horned figure with glowing red eyes. The shadow emitted such horror that even a war veteran like him shuddered before it. He dreamt of a burning Warfang where the engines of war hurled balls of fire at the city, tearing down buildings as if they were made of paper.

When the gates broke, a tide of living darkness stormed in and suffocated all who were unlucky enough to stand in their way. It was nothing like what he has seen in the past. Not even Malefor could conjure up such beings. Terrador reasoned that the dark dragon was not the Dark Master because it looked too slender to be him. It had to be a dragoness but there was no other dragon in the Realms that could control darkness except…

Cynder.

"No, it can't be her," Terrador said angrily, mentally chiding himself for even thinking of something like this. "But who else can do that except her?"

He had observed her since she and Spyro returned to Warfang. Cynder had not displayed any signs of torment and she did not even attempt to show off her shadow powers, most likely ashamed of it rather than being modest. He saw that she was genuinely happy, always smiling and ready to help someone in need. Cynder had long shed her image as the Terror of Skies but could it be possible that somewhere deep in her soul, an irreparable darkness had become part of it?

Could it suddenly overpower her and take control of her?

It was worrying and the nightmares gave no comfort for his restless mind. The more Terrador thought about it, the more he felt disturbed by it. His was conflicted between wanting to think Cynder as a genuinely reformed dragon and assuming she was a liability to the peace of the Realms. But it was then that he recalled seeing a second figure in his nightmares. It was larger than the first figure and had a greater wingspan but this one exuded a darker aura of malice and destruction. Then, a thought hit him.

"Maybe Malefor's behind this but how is that possible?" Terrador wondered.

While he was deep in thought, a wispy shadow flew behind him and darted towards the chamber's entrance, keeping close to the shadows before disappearing through the slit underneath the door.

* * *

Note: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed my story and Mr Teggsy for proofreading my previous chapter. Keep it coming and feel free to make suggestions. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The last time Spyro experienced the thrill of flying through a jet stream was during the first time he learned how to fly.

Flying back to Dante's Freezer rekindled old memories. He remembered how Ignitus taught him how to fly and how easily he picked it up. The flight to Dante's Freezer was not a smooth one as the Apes had cannons firing at him but he liked the adrenaline rush. Ah, how he missed the simple days.

The northbound winds were strong and they propelled Spyro and Cynder faster than a cheetah could run. As long as they stayed in the jet stream, they could reach the north in a short amount of time. Riding the winds allowed them to conserve energy and all they had to do was stretch their wings and allow the winds to carry them. They flapped their wings occasionally for a short burst of speed. The technique of riding the jet streams was not new to dragons. Ever since the first dragons walked the planet, they had been using the jet streams as a method to get around the planet faster. Thousands of years of evolution made their bodies strong enough to resist the pressures within the stream.

The northbound and southbound jet streams were an oddity because it was unnatural. Winds usually blew horizontally across the globe but the new world baffled scientists with the vertical ones. How and why they occur remained a mystery but dragons have no problem using them to reach north and south faster.

"Feels like we can fly forever, eh Spyro?" Cynder remarked while flaying upside down.

"That is until you exit the stream," Spyro said with a smirk.

"Hey, come play catch with me. I bet you fifty gold pieces you can't catch me," Cynder challenged Spyro.

"Oh, that game. We'll see about that," Spyro said with a chuckle.

Cynder gave her wings a hard flap and she shot forth like a speeding bullet. Spyro followed suit and flew after her. Due to his heavier and broader frame, Spyro could not fly as fast as Cynder but that didn't stop him from trying. He went high in an attempt to dive down on her but she always seemed to have eyes behind her head, swerving away before Spyro could tag her. Even with full body armour, Cynder evaded Spyro like a swallow.

"If only I had Dragon Time," Spyro said to himself.

It was as if the gods heard him because as he said that, everything around Spyro seemed to have slowed down. Things not only slowed down for Spyro, he could even see the jet stream that they were riding in. It looked like a tunnel of wind with white wisps blowing forward. The purple dragon felt a sudden rush of excitement within him and decided to put his rediscovered powers to use. He darted towards Cynder as fast as he could and when he got close to her, Spyro tapped her back with his claw. It elicited a response from her and she looked like as if she had received a shock. Spyro couldn't help but chuckle because her shocked expression showed in slow motion. When he emerged from Dragon Time, the tunnel of wind disappeared at the same time Cynder gave a loud yelp.

"You owe me fifty gold pieces," Spyro said.

"How did you –"

"It's a secret."

"Ok, there must be something you've done. There's no way you could catch up to me," Cynder remarked as Spyro flew in a circle around her.

"Maybe I just flapped my wings a little harder than you," Spyro smirked.

"Likely story, Spyro. I'm gonna find out what you just did," Cynder said with a determined smile.

* * *

_Somewhere within the Enchanted Forest_

To Hunter, it was like any other day. To keep the soldiers in fighting condition, he had them take hikes in the Enchanted Forest in full gear to simulate a real march. Since it was hard to march in a formation in forests, Hunter had them spread out and had the cheetah rangers scout the road ahead. It was a drill but they treated it as if they were going to war. There was nothing safer than being prepared for any sort of attack, even when total war seemed unlikely. Adapt and train was Hunter's motto and it served him well in the past.

He had about five hundred troops marching with him that day and they brought along three bombards and five organ guns with them. They even brought along carts of cannonballs and gunpowder charges with them, drawn by titan beetles trained by atlawa beast masters. They were the Alliance's beasts of burden and were naturally docile though they could become very aggressive when provoked and the titan beetles were rather temperamental. The supersized titan beetles were essentially a larger variant of the normal titan beetles found in the world's tropical areas. The two were very similar in almost most aspects except that the giant titan beetles could spit acid as a defence mechanism. Their hard shells and titanic strength made them powerful carriers and combatants.

Some of the soldiers were squeamish about them and refused to even march near them but most of them didn't mind the titan beetles. The soldiers even took a liking to riding on their backs and one titan beetle could carry up to 7 fully-geared infantry. The moles even outfitted some of the beetles with cannons, catapults, and even seats, making them siege weapon and troop carriers. Unlike their smaller counterparts, giant titan beetles needed to eat and they fed on materials with sugar such as fruits and tree saps. Because of that, Terrador had allocated large portions of land for growing fruit trees to feed not only the titan beetles but also the city's population. He also imported foods from other cities in the Realms such as Lorraine and Doloran's Bastion, both of which were heavy agricultural centres.

It was a rather cooling afternoon and the skies were particularly cloudy. Hunter had expected it to rain but not a drip fell from the heavens but the light grey clouds provided some shade for the marching troops. Soft winds blew gently through the forest and the leaves rustled softly while causing shadows to move and dance with the gentle breeze. Hunter's cloak flapped behind him and tickled the face of a titan beetle that was following behind him. It got annoyed and made a hiss, making Hunter move away so it wouldn't snap at his cloak.

"Temperamental little buggers aren't they," a cheetah soldier carrying a halberd said to Hunter.

"As long as you don't throw anything at their faces, you'll be fine," Hunter remarked.

"Heh, if they're angry, just feed them a fruit and they'll become as docile as a sheep," the soldier said.

"If I fed you a piece of steak, I bet you'd be as docile as a sheep too," Hunter quipped.

"Perhaps…that is if you gave us all steak in mint sauce. That'll be some good eating."

"You march another five kilometres for me and I'll have the cook prepare a steak meal for us all tonight."

The cheetah soldiers groaned and grumbled but Hunter just smiled. A steak meal was a luxury they could ill-afford and the soldiers knew it. It was a blessing to have some meat but they were only available on weekends and special occasions. As for the moles, they didn't eat meat so they had nothing to complain about. They ate the same foods the titan beetles ate and that was perfectly fine with them but they didn't really like long marches.

Nobody ever said being a soldier was a walk in the park and they volunteered for it.

It neared midday but the clouds continued to cover the sun and the winds continued to pick up in strength. Yet there was not a single drop of water. The soldiers had marched from the city to the southern outpost of Antalia near the Cirian River and back to New Warfang again. The Enchanted Forest was definitely larger than it was before the cataclysm but it wasn't a bad thing. During the march, the soldiers encountered a variety of new wildlife, gem deposits, and mineral mines. Geographers marked important areas on the map to help facilitate future expansion into these areas. For now though, they had enough resources to maintain the city so these places would go untouched for a while.

The troops even marched past a new Valley of Avalar. Like the old one, the valley had beautiful rivers and towering cliffs where the upper rivers connected with the lower rivers via misty waterfalls. The sides of the valleys were dotted with caves and ravines which led to unexplored areas. Now that the rebuilding of lives was complete, it was time for a new age of exploration. Hunter thought it was a good idea to suggest to the council to send explorers out into uninhabited lands and he made a mental note to speak to Terrador once he arrive at New Warfang.

While marching through the valley, the troops came to rest by a pristine river. Their canteens were empty so they took this chance to refill them. The water was fresh and cooling to drink and the soldiers appreciated the brief respite. They opened up their ration packs and had their late lunch by the river. It was like a picnic and they enjoyed it. As much as the soldiers wanted to go take a long swim in the river, Hunter had only allocated 30 minutes of break time for them. A few of them went for a short dive but most of them took a short nap instead. Even the beetles joined them in taking a nap though nobody could tell whether they were asleep or awake. They didn't have eyelids after all. All they knew was that while resting, the titan beetle's feelers would droop and they would remain still.

Hunter sat beneath a shady tree and placed his sword and bow beside him. As he leaned his back against the tree, he wondered if peace would last forever. While everyone said the Dark Master was defeated for good, Hunter's gut instinct told him otherwise. Malefor's body was never found and nobody had a clue as to what happened to him. Spyro and Cynder might know but they weren't sharing, not even to the council. They council was, in Hunter's opinion, a little quick to bury the existence of Malefor. He didn't like him either the lack of evidence was disturbing.

Circumstances may seem to favour the fact that everything was right with realm and the Apes were just a side issue that could easily be dealt with but the recent intrusion of Mitrial Island didn't put him at ease. If the Apes started sending warships to the straits or even attempt to build on the island, the council would react aggressively. A spark of total war was flitting about in the air. That was all that's needed to set the fragile straw house of peace on fire. It was not the question of "if" but "when".

When he was pondering about the possibilities of war, he heard a panicked cry come from the river. Hunter got onto his feet and ran towards the source of the cry. A group of soldiers were gathered by the river bank and they surrounded a cheetah soldier who was grabbing his sole. He pushed them aside so he could see what happened to him. Hunter saw the soldier grabbing a bloody sole with tears welling at the sides of his eyes. Blood from the wounded sole dripped into the river and was washed away by the rushing water.

"How did that happen?" Hunter asked one of the soldiers.

"I'm not sure, general. The water looked fine and the riverbed didn't have any sharp rocks. We checked for signs of it but we didn't find a single one," said the mystified soldier while his comrades nodded their heads in agreement.

Hunter frowned. When he looked at the river, he thought he saw a black-coloured object swimming down the river as if to escape from them. The object didn't look like a fish and when it swam, it released some sort of black wispy liquid that quickly dissolved in the water.

"Did you see that?" Hunter asked and pointed a claw at the direction where the black object was a few seconds ago.

"Um…" the soldier squinted his eyes to try and see through the water but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I'm not sure I see anything odd, sir."

"You sure? I saw some sort of black thing swim downriver."

"Do you want us to go after it?"

"Don't bother, it's probably gone by now. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. Jean," Hunter called out to a mole soldier. "Get one of the titan beetles and fly him back to the city."

"Aye sir, will do," the mole soldier replied with a salute.

The other soldiers mounted the wounded cheetah onto one of the beetles that was unharnessed from a cart of ammunition. Jean took the reins of the beetle and when the wounded cheetah was secured, Jean gave a loud "hiya" and the titan beetle took off into the skies. Its large and powerful wings gave off a low drone as it flapped it faster and faster until the wings seemed nearly invisible. With their mood ruined by the injury, the troops packed up and continued their march home. With one less beetle to pull the ammunition cart, the soldiers had to take turns to pull the heavy cart. More often than once, they were bogged down by muddy ground that seemed to be everywhere in the Enchanted Forest.

To make matters worse, the rain that had eluded them for most of the day had finally poured down on them in a torrential storm. Rain pelted on the soldiers and soaked them wet from head to toe. In order to keep the gunpowder from getting wet, the soldiers covered the carts carrying gunpowder with leather blankets. As rain water was absorbed by their clothing and rucksacks, it weighed them down considerably but none of them whined or took of their wet clothes. The soldiers took it as a challenge meted out by Mother Nature to prove their worth as the Alliance's finest. Hunter couldn't help but smile when he saw his soldiers marching in the rain without a word though he knew that deep down in them, they were cursing the daylight away.

"It's still better than a rain of fire," someone muttered beside Hunter amidst the howling wind.

It was a statement that Hunter couldn't disagree.

* * *

It was past midday and the two dragons showed no signs of stopping. Though they were hungry, Spyro and Cynder flew on until they reached the edge of the Galkan Forest. They were still a long way away from the north coast but flying on an empty stomach was never a good idea. There were plenty of animals to hunt in the forest and perhaps the most sought after animal by them was the forest racer, an avian similar to the road runner but larger and lived primarily in forests. Hunting one was a lot of work but the meat of a forest racer was surprisingly filling.

Spyro spotted one foraging near a berry bush and he gestured Cynder to climb up one of the trees so she could ambush it when he chases it. She nodded and found a tree of medium height not too far from where they were. She grabbed onto the tree trunk with her claws and climbed it and perched on a thick branch like an eagle eying its prey. Once Cynder was in place, Spyro crept up to the forest racer, making sure not to step on any twigs. When he was close enough, he charged at it and immediately, the creature sped off while making a sort of panicky clucking noise. It ran in all directions except the direction where Cynder was so Spyro had to keep cornering it until it ran towards his partner.

While he was busy chasing the forest runner, Cynder suddenly felt a bit ill. Her vision suddenly got blurry and her breathing was laboured. Just when she thought she was about to faint and fall off the tree, Cynder let out a short and sharp gasp as she felt something stir in her. It felt like a long hidden primal instinct that was just released and seeing Spyro chase the forest runner seemed to fuel the sensation. Cynder's eyes changed from wide with surprise to a deep and dark frown while baring her teeth and growling like a feral dragon. When the forest racer ran towards her direction, she leapt from the tree with a sharp roar and landed on it. The avian struggled to free itself from Cynder's deadly bite on its neck, squawking loudly, but with a powerful bite and a resounding crunch, the forest racer fell silent.

When Spyro emerged from the bushes, he was dumbfounded to see his partner biting onto the dead forest racer. She even bit on its neck hard enough to decapitate the head. Blood spurted from the neck stump like a red fountain and she seemed to relish in it. When Spyro called out her name, she seemed to return to normal. She seemed puzzled on how she got down without her own knowledge and how her mouth was full of blood.

"Cynder…are you…alright?" Spyro asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm fine I suppose. How'd I get down here and since when did you get the forest racer?" Cynder asked while pointing at the headless forest racer corpse.

"I didn't. You did."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. You can't remember biting of its head?"

Cynder was clearly disturbed because she could not recall leaping off the tree to bite off the forest racer's head. But the blood in her mouth was evidence of that and as if she had just realised it, she quickly spat out the blood and feathers. There was a river nearby and Cynder rinsed her mouth clean with the water while Spyro prepared a campfire to cook the forest racer. After her mouth was clean, Cynder looked at her reflection in the river. Ripples caused it to be distorted and just when she was about to lean in to drink some water, she noticed her reflection had changed into a dark brooding silhouette with red eyes. The reflection went as fast as it appeared but it was enough for Cynder to worry about her sanity. Why now, she wondered.

* * *

Back at New Warfang, Terrador met with his fellow guardians and discussed with them about the election of a new wind guardian. There never was an elected wind guardian ever since the last one was killed during the Dragon-Ape War. The guardians agreed but there weren't enough qualified wind dragons to take helm of a wind guardian.

"What about Cynder?" Volteer suggested.

"Are you daft, Volteer?" Cyril said with a scowl. "She's too young and inexperienced to be a guardian and we should uphold the tradition of electing wind dragons only."

"By nature," Terrador interjected, "Cynder is a wind dragon. Her powers of fear, poison, and shadow are results of being exposed to the dark powers. It still does not negate her wind dragon lineage."

Cyril shook his head. "I'm not denying her lineage. I am concerned about the state of her soul. She's been exposed to darkness and you know the decree of the guardian order. 'No dragon exposed to darkness shall be elected guardian'. It's the golden rule."

"You won't give her a chance then?" Ignisia asked softly.

"Even if she were a normal wind dragon, she'd still be too young to be a guardian. Experience in the ways of war is important and she's fulfilled that criterion but there are worldly matters to look into as well. We're not a bunch of warmongering barbarians like the Apes. As guardians, we help on social, political, and economical matters too."

"I suppose you were born knowledgeable of worldly matters," Ignisia said in a sarcastic manner. When Cyril did not refute, she continued speaking. "Your points are valid, Cyril, she has much to learn but we ought to give her a chance. If there's a mistake that older generation dragons make, that mistake would be underestimating the learning capabilities of the younger generation. I say we put Cynder through probation and training."

"Yes, that would be a very good idea," Volteer added with a nod and smile. "A training period to not only learn about the inner workings of the government but also to help her calm whatever darkness that still resides in her. It's not a fool-proof method of keeping the taint in check but I hope that at least it'll build her willpower to fight it. We all went through meditation classes before, no?"

Terrador rubbed his chin and said, "I suppose that makes sense and I think that it can help prevent a relapse. The golden rule must be adhered to but she wasn't exposed to it voluntarily."

"Won't the Alliance Council object to this?" Cyril asked. "They know what she used to be."

"The Alliance Council has no business in the guardian order's election of new guardians," Terrador explained. "We need a guiding figure for all wind dragons and I vote for Cynder to be the next wind guardian. Anyone with me, place your right claw on the table."

Volteer and Ignisia were quick to do so but Cyril was hesitant. He clearly wasn't convinced but Terrador wasn't about to quarrel with him over the choice of guardians. He can be stubborn and arrogant sometimes but the Earth guardian tolerated him anyway. Cyril was by no means perfect but he was knowledgeable. After a few seconds passed, he sighed and placed his right claw on the table.

"Don't make me regret my decision, Terrador."

"Believe me, I won't," Terrador replied with a smile.

* * *

_A/N: Do not hesitate to point out any errors I made. I wish to make this story as flawless as possible. Also, don't forget to like and review. Thank you again to those who favourited this story and reviewed it._


End file.
